Oblivious
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: James has a secret, but couldn't be more obvious about it. Carlos is still oblivious. Jarlos Mpreg. for Dalton aka Demonsangel17. Major hurt/comfort


**_Oblivious_**

* * *

Carlos slumped against the counter, watching as Logan and Kendall argued over something in the kitchen. The boys were 24, and living in the apartment alone, since Katie was now in college at UCLA and Kendall's mom had moved back to Minnesota 2 years ago after remarrying to James's dad. The remarriage had been unexpected, but welcome between the two boys and their friends. He sighed. Kendall and Logan were dating, and had hit a rough spot in their relationship the last week in the form of Camille returning and did Logan have feelings for her or not. Kendall was the jealous type, and Logan and Camille had hung out this morning and Kendall had not been pleased.

Carlos shook his head, thanking his lucky stars his own boyfriend, James, wasn't the jealous type and was more than happy to watch him hang out with his exes, Stephanie and Sasha. James knew, at the end of the day, that Carlos cared more about him than anything else in the world. Carlos smiled at the thought of his boyfriend, who had been acting odd- even for James- lately, but Carlos had shrugged it off as him inhaling too much hairspray or something. He thought he had heard James throwing up earlier, but James had said he was only coughing and Carlos had shrugged it off.

James walked into the living room, holding his stomach. Carlos stood up and walked over to him, sitting down next to him. "You okay?" Carlos asked, putting his head on James's shoulder.

James shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine" He said. "My muscles are a little sore, from dancing and all that."

Carlos snuggled closer to James. "You'd think Gustavo would give us a break, I mean- we've been doing this for 9 years." He mused. "Maybe Griffin is the one pushing him to push us…" he trailed off.

James shrugged. "I don't know. I get the feeling Griffin knows nothing about music or the process though. I'm so tired, all the time, the last 2 months and all I want to do is sleep. And eat, weird things. Like pickles"

"But you hate pickles" Carlos commented, an eyebrow raised. James and Logan had been known to have hour long discussions (cough_arguements_cough) about whether or not pickles were the devil's spawn. James had had a bad experience with pickles when he was little (had made him self sick after eating three jars) and refused to eat them.

"and this morning, I was standing in the kitchen, and I ate a lemon like it was an orange. Kendall was staring at me like-" James broke off as the sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded through the room and Kendall let out a yelp and grabbed his arm. "Logan, abuse is never the answer" James said dully before turning to Carlos again. "Kendall was staring at me like I'm insane. But it tasted sooo good that I had 2 more"

Carlos blinked. "That's-weird, James." He said softly. "Maybe you're pregnant" he joked with a grin.

James got suddenly quiet. "Hahaha" he said, voice void of emotion. Carlos wrapped an arm around James's waist.

"Hey, you've gained some weight" Carlos noticed.

James groaned. "Thanks, just what I wanted to hear" he groaned. Carlos smiled.

"Sorry" Carlos grinned and leaned up, kissing him and wrapping his arms around James's shoulders. "Dang, you're tense!" he said, moving to sit behind James on the back of the couch, putting his hands on James's shoulders. "I wish we could take a couple months off, you have knots the size of Texas in your neck" he muttered, massaging the muscles.

James sighed and rolled his shoulders. "Hey, if we did, what would you say to starting a family?"

"Like adopting a kid?" Carlos rubbed at the base of his neck, head titled to the side.

"Yeah, we'll go with that" James said quietly.

"I don't know, I mean, we'd only get like, maybe 2 months off and we're only 24" Carlos commented as Logan and Kendall stormed in opposite directions, Logan upstairs and Kendall into the bathroom. Carlos rolled his eyes and continued the massage, trying to work the kinks out of James's shoulders and neck. "Maybe if we could get more time off"

"My mom was 22 when Shane was born" James commented. "26 when she had me, and I'm her third. Of course, she was dead at 34, but that's besides the point. Mama Knight was 20 when she had Kendall. Most people are busier at this age then we are, we'd be able to afford a kid better"

"Maybe. I think we should wait until next year or the year after."

"Oh" James said, voice sounding sad and in the reflection of the turned off TV, Carlos could see the hurt in James's eyes and the look on his face nearly broke Carlos's heart.

"You want a family, really bad" Carlos commented, leaning forward as Kendall passed behind them and reached to shove Carlos slightly with a grin. "Not cool, I could break James's neck if I fell into him from where I am!" he exclaimed.

James shot Kendall a dirty look and then looked back at Carlos slightly. "Yeah, I mean, I do. I know I don't want to be with anyone but you and I know I want to have kids. I think we could handle it, I mean, we would have Kendall and Logan around-or at least Kendall" he said as Logan chucked something from the top of the stairs at Kendall's head. Kendall's hand went to his head and he glared at Logan.

"What did he throw?" Carlos asked, not really caring but knowing Kendall would tell them anyways.

"Promise Ring!' Kendall grumbled, holding up the object that Logan had worn since they were 17. Carlos's eyes widened, Logan never took the ring off. Carlos could vaguely remember Logan crying once when Kendall had taken it to get it refitted. And Carlos would never forget the look Logan had given Kendall when Kendall had given him-It had been the most adoring look Carlos had ever seen, the kind of sweet that sugar was made out of. James had gotten a cavity just from being in the room with Logan and Kendall. Logan adored the thing, Carlos could hardly believe that Logan would take it off, much less toss it at Kendall.

James turned his head and gave him a sympathetic look. "You're too possessive Kendall. Logan loves you, he's not going to cheat." He told his stepbrother, rolling his shoulders into Carlos's touch. "You're driving him away."

"He's been acting weird lately" Kendall shook his head. "He's been secretive"

"He's Logan, of course he's going to act weird" Carlos scoffed, folding his arms.

James leaned back against Carlos's knees, and then turned so he could see Kendall without having to turn his head. "He's probably just stressed out. Now, go up there, apologize for being mean to him, take him into your arms, let him vent, and then tell him how much you love him and if you really want to be nice, you know what Carlos was doing just there? Yeah, go do that. And tell him I said to tell"

Carlos shoved Kendall slightly. "Now, go" he commanded. Once Kendall was gone, Carlos sighed. "I swear, Kendall is the most oblivious person ever"

James smiled and let his head flop back onto Carlos's knees as he stared up at Carlos. Kendall wasn't even the most oblivious person in the _apartment_. If Logan or Kendall had told James to tell Carlos something, the other would have been all over his boyfriend, trying to figure out what he could be referring too. Every time James hinted at his secret, it went right over Carlos's head.

Carlos ran his fingers through James's hair, brushing hair out of his face. "You really want kids?" he asked, skeptical.

James cracked open an eye. "Yeah. Although, right now, I'd like some sleep. Think you can shut up and sit still?"

"You never sleep during the day, are you sick?" Carlos said, putting the back of his hand on James's forehead, a move he had seen Mama Knight do more than once to a sick James or Logan or to himself, checking for a fever without digging a thermometer out of the bathroom. Logan said it was her therMOMeter. Unable to decide if James had a fever or not, he leaned down and kissed his forehead, since Logan said lips were sensitive to heat and that's why mom's kissed their sick kids foreheads.

"Whatcha doing?" James asked with a grin

"Just seeing if you're warm, like a fever?"

"I'm not sick, I just had to pee like 10 times last night and didn't get much sleep" James informed him. Carlos nodded.

"Now, can you stop messing with me and let me sleep?" James asked.

"Jeez, James, you're a bitch when you're tired. Can I get off the back of the couch at least. If you want to sleep on me, that's fine but please don't make me sit here the whole time."

James sat up. "Fine"

Carlos slid off the back of the couch, next to James. James cuddled up to him, an awkward position due to the heighth difference and the fact they were sitting up. He seriously wanted to know what was up with James lately, it felt like one second James was happy and Carlos was doing everything right and then the next, James was either tired or sad or pissed off. Carlos didn't know how to make his boyfriend knock the mood swings off, or get him to get enough sleep, another major problem James had been having.

James fell asleep a couple minutes later, slumping down into the couch and head falling onto Carlos's shoulder, arms wrapping around Carlos and crushing him to James's body. Carlos snuggled into James's chest and closed his own eyes, since James obviously wanted him around and wasn't going to let him go anywhere.

* * *

"I swear, Logan, the only way I could be more obvious was if I walked around with a hat that had the words "I'm Pregnant" on it and they lit up. And he'd still miss it!" James burst into Logan and Kendall's bedroom, hands on his hips, a few hours later. He wasn't expecting to find his brother and Logan making out on their bed, but that didn't stop him. "He's so oblivious!"

Kendall stopped and looked up. "Wait, what?" he asked, an eyebrow halfway into his hairline and a puzzled expression on his face. "Did you just say pregnant?"

"Yes, Kendall. Logan, I've been hinting at it all day, asking him if he wants a family, telling him about weird cravings, he even joked that he thought I was pregnant, and he still doesn't get it!"

Logan pushed Kendall off of him. "Why can't you just tell him, again?"

"I've tried. The words just get stuck and I can't say it" James moaned, flopping onto the foot of their bed. "Dude, I could be giving birth and he wouldn't get it. And he's going on about how oblvious Kendall is, because Kendall didn't get you felt smothered and the whole time I'm sitting here with another human being inside of me! And what makes it worse is, when I asked, he doesn't evne want kids yet!" he let out a shuddering sob and grabbed a pillow, putting it over his face. "He's going to hate me forever!"

Kendall scooted along the edge of the bed and put a hand on the other man's arm. "It's okay, James. Carlos could never hate you. He's in love with you"

"But he doesn't want kids until we're more stable and can get time off. He said he doesn't want kids! And guess what, I'm having a kids and I want kids."

Kendall sighed. "How far along are you?"

"3 months" Logan provided, "I took him to the doctor because he kept throwing up when you and Carlos had to go back to Minnesota for something and the doctor was confused to know end. They still don't know how on earth James is pregnant, but we've heard the heartbeat and we're sure it's a baby and not a tumor."

"and you didn't tell me?"

"James didn't want anyone to know." Logan said, softly removing the pillow from James's face. James stared up at him sadly and then sat up.

"I have to tell him" James blinked. Kendall put a hand on James's shoulder.

"He'll be fine, James, this is Carlos we're talking about" Kendall said. "Either way, if he gets upset, I'll kick his ass into next month for you."

James stood up. "Okay." He nodded.

"Where is Carlos?" Logan asked, curious.

"Oh, he said he had to go get something" James said. "He should be-" he broke off as the door slammed shut downstairs. "Back any minute" he gave them a worried look and walked towards the door. "Carlos?"

Carlos was standing in the middle of the living room, holding a small puppy in his arms. "Hey!"

James walked downstairs. "What's with the dog?"

Carlos held it out. "Well, I know you want kids, and this isn't a baby, but until then, she can be our baby!" he said proudly. "Her name is Annabelle, but we can change it. She's 10 weeks old, and she's a Jack Russell Terrier. So you get your family!"

James absently put a hand on his stomach. "Oh…" he trailed off.

Carlos's face fell "You don't like her. You think she's ugly. You're mad at me! I'm sorry"

James shook his head "No, Carlos, I think she's cute, it's just-" he sighed and walked over to the couch, putting his hands in his face. Carlos followed him, puppy still in his arms and sat her next to James on the couch. She promptly jumped into James's lap, forcing her way between his arms and used his chest as a support to stand on her hind legs and lick his face. James smiled and looked over at Carlos. "Do you remember, roughly three and a half months ago, I let you top?"

"In bed? Yeah, of course." Carlos smiled but then frowned again. "Was I bad?"

"No, you were good. It's just- Carlos, when I was talking about having a family, I was dropping hints and you are the most oblivious person in history." James stared back at him. "When I was asking about starting a family, I wasn't suggesting we go adopt a kid-that could take years. I'm talking something much more-immediate"

Carlos blinked. "You wanted a cat?"

"No. You hate cats, remember. And Logan has a cat, we don't need two" This was true. Logan had an old, snippety, rescue cat named Scrap, that he had found 6 years ago in a dumpster. That cat had been four or so at the time, and almost died, but Logan had nursed it back to health, while Carlos had attempted to get rid of it until Logan had gotten upset and Kendall had talked sense into Carlos. "No, I was talking about roughly 9 months?"

"You want to go and sleep with a girl and get her pregnant and have pretty babies with her?" Carlos asked. "I mean, I'm all for it, you know, carry on your good genes and all, but-"

"No, no girl involved, Carlos." James broke him off.

"You want to kidnap someone?" Carlos's face was shocked and confused.

James stood up, picking Annabelle up with him. "You're an idiot, I'm done for the day. We'll try and see if your brain functions tomorrow" he snapped, cradling the dog in his arms.

Carlos raised his eyebrows. "God, James, why have you been such a bitch lately. I can't do anything that makes you happy, you're snapping at me left and right, I try my hardest to please you and you're just treating me like crap and I just want to know, why? What did I do? I don't deserve this crap"

"You're being completely oblivious" James shot back. "I mean, I've been hinting at it all day and when I try to tell you, you go everywhere BUT to what I'm saying,"

"I don't know what you're saying, you're being confusing, James!"

"If you can't figure it out, then I'm not even going to bother trying to tell you. I just hope you figure out in the next 6 months. Hell, I hope you figure it out in the next 18 years" James glared at Carlos.

"James, stop being a bitch and tell me!"

"If you'd figure it out, you'd understand, Carlos!" James shouted as Logan and Kendall ran down the stairs. Logan quickly grabbed James's arm and tugged him to the far end of the couch, where James collapsed into Logan's arms, crying. Carlos sat on the couch, dumbstruck, watching as James pressed the small dog in his arms to his chest, and his face into Logan's shoulder, and trembled.

Kendall sat down next to Logan, reaching for his stepbrother's hand and squeezing it gently. Logan rubbed circles on James's back, trying to calm him down. Logan was pretty sure that James was too worked up and that wasn't good for his health or the babies. "Ssshhh, calm down, James, it's okay" he muttered.

James sobbed into Logan's shoulder for a few minutes while Carlos just stood there, completely shocked about what was going on and slightly worried about Jame's sanity at this point. "Guys, what's going on, why is he crying, he never cries" Carlos asked, eyebrows wrinkled in deepset confusion. "Kendall, what's wrong"

Logan sighed. "James, you need to tell him, he needs to know, soon" Logan urged. "He's not going to hate you, you can't do anything about this. He needs to know, James." Logan whispered soft words for a few minutes longer, until James finally got himself in control and sat up, the dog still firmly clutched in one arm. Logan motioned Carlos over.

Carlos came over and sat down next to James. "James, you know you can tell me anything." Carlos said as Kendall pushed James's other hand towards Carlos. Carlos took it. "What's going on with you?" he asked sadly. He was scared, the way Logan was talking made him feel like something was wrong with James.

"It's stupid"

"Nothing's stupid, James." Carlos scolded, wrapping his other arm around James's waist. "What's going on, you're acting like a teenaged girl. I don't like seeing you like this, what's going on?"

"I've been trying to tell you all day. I can't get the words out, Carlos. I've been hinting and trying tomake you see and you even joked about it. It's weird"

Carlos let go of James's hand and reached up, brushing a tear away with his thumb. He looked up at James and smiled. "I don't care if you're going to tell me you're the Prince of Pluto and you're going to take me back their to be your slave. Nothing's too weird for me. Please tell me."

"I can't say it. It just won't come out. Please just guess"

"Are you sick?" Carlos asked.

"In the mornings."

"So you don't have cancer or anything?"

"No"

"You've been-" Carlos broke off and turned pale, for himself anyways. He let go of James's hand again and numbly reached for James's stomach. "You've been hinting about wanting a family. You've been eating weird. You've been peeing more often, you've been throwing up- you're-you're-pregnant?" he choked the word out and stared up at James, who nodded, biting his lip. "and I told you I didn't want to have kids yet. James-" he broke off, choking on his own words."I didn't know." He shook his head. "James, I didn't mean I-It's mine, right?"

James gave Carlos a look "No, it's Kendall's" he said sarcastically. "Carlos, you're the only one I want, how could it be someone else's."

Carlos smiled slightly. "I'm going to a have a kid" he said with a smile. "How could I be so stupid?" he asked, a look of disgust on his face "I just chewed you out and you were only upset because of my stupidity!" he shook his head. "James, I can't believe I-Kendall, you can kick my ass now if you want…" he trailed off.

Kendall reached over James and slapped Carlos upside the head. "Naw , I think my niece or nephew needs both their parents. Even if their daddy can be a little clueless at times" he grinned. "Logan! Let's go get ice cream!" he announced, grabbing Logan around the waist and basically carrying Logan out of the room.

Carlos sighed. "I feel like a jerk, James"

"I was being kind of bitchy. You didn't know. I wanted to tell you, so bad, but I kept trying and it wouldn't come out." James admitted. "and I just-I'm so tired and sore, and I'm worried about rehearsals because I could injure myself or the baby and Gustavo and X make us work so hard and Griffin's going to pitch a fit and I'm just-"

Carlos cut him off with a kiss. "Everything will work out." He assured him. "We'll do this together and if Griffin even says a word, well, your boyfriend and 2 best friends are still hockey players. We'll come up with something. And you know when Kelly finds out, she'll give Gustavo hell if he doesn't let you take it easy, and he lives with her. Your biggest safety is that I love you and now that I know, I know why you're acting insane and I don't have to wonder."

James sighed. "Well, now that that's off my chest- we have about 6 months to buy baby stuff. Do you want to go shopping, even just to decorate the nursery or something? Logan suggested that he and Kendall move into Katie's old room, since we could move into theirs and then use Mama Knight's old room as a nursery since they're connected with the bathroom"

"Why did they know first?"

"Kendall only knew today because I was frustrated. Logan took me to the doctor, you and Kendall were in Minnesota for the Wild's Game Logan and I had zero interest in watching and I started throwing up a lot and he was worried and took me to the doctor."

"Oh"

"Sooo…shopping?"

Carlos stood up. "I'd like nothing better than that"

* * *

a/n: oh, Carlos, why are you so clueless. I really liked this, despite it being Jarlos, which is my least favorite slash pairing and Mpreg, something else I never write either. Dalton, I sure hope you like this or my email stands- your ass meets my foot and then I cry. I've kept you waiting long enough for this, though. Thank you for your patience

Okay, well, I think I'm going to crash until like, 2 in the afternoon or something.. Because I can, of course…


End file.
